The invention concerns analog-to-digital converters (ADC).
Such converters are known to professionals and exist in many forms. It is well known that high-precision ADCs are slow and that fast ADCs are imprecise.
To improve the precision, it is common-to .calibrate the converters. This associates an error value with each output value. The measured errors are written in the locations of a read-only memory (ROM).
An adder circuit adds the value output by the converter to the algebraic error value read from the memory location in order to obtain a correct result. This type of ADC enables errors due to non-linearity, offset and gain to be reduced. On the other hand, neither errors due to defects of the whole conversion circuit which includes the converter, nor those due to gain and/or offset variations (resulting from temperature changes) are corrected.